An arrangement for limiting rpm of an internal combustion engine is known from DE 28 00 433 wherein the permissible highest rpm is controllable in dependence upon a roadway signal and/or a time signal. This permits limiting the highest rpm during the run-in phase to comparatively low values without limiting the rpm spectrum useable for the full power development in the run-in state. The mentioned limitation is targeted to a protection of the engine against increased wear which can go as far as a destruction. An adaptation of control parameters to the wear of an engine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,944 in accordance with which the wear is detected via the combustion chamber pressure or is estimated from the signal of a distance counter.
Conventional controls of internal combustion engines provide for a plurality of operating parameters in the region of the air/fuel mixture formation and the ignition which influence the power, the consumption and the exhaust gas emissions. An example of such an engine control is described in the publication "Automotive Electric/Electronic Systems", VDI Verlag, 1988, pages 262 to 303. In known systems, the determination of the operating parameters is orientated on the requirement of the engine which is not yet run in. That is, the sets of data are matched to the comparatively high friction power loss of a new engine.